When The Sun Goes Down
by Forsaken Emperor
Summary: What REALLY happens behind those bars that hold Kyuubi's cage? Some nightly 'activities' that Uzumaki Naru makes sure prevents Kyuubi from wanting to get out, that's what! male!Kyuubi, female Naruto, lemons, fem!Naru
1. Chapter 1

History can work in funny ways. In the past, two Uzumaki females had held me sealed with extremely tight bonds that prevented me from doing anything. The first Uzumaki was virtue of her husband having siphoned much of my latent energy beforehand, while the second held a special type of chakra that uniquely enabled her to keep me sealed without being able to cause any havoc.

The third Uzumaki female I was sealed in had neither of those. She had a seal enforced by the Death God's power, but it was merely a man-made seal, one she had little clue of how to reinforce when it began to unravel. Many years later, however, she fought me in a battle of the wills, and came out on top.

But there was always a fear present in the girl that I would break free and wreak chaos on the world at large, especially her beloved village and her friends. So she struck a rather interesting deal with me, after the two of us had our first even slightly civil conversation, when I revealed that before being sealed, I sometimes took human form and wandered the planet over the years. It still boggles my mind that we even entered the deal, and even more so the fact that I still hold to it, instead of trying to break out and rip, tear and destroy. Some days I think she got the better part of the deal, while others I think I definitely got the upper hand.

In exchange for the occasional usage of my chakra for fighting and healing, and my lazing about in the seal and not attempting to break free, Uzumaki Naru, daughter of Uzumaki Kushina, entered into a sexually submissive relationship with me.

* * *

><p>She came to me this night, just as she did every night. In sleep, she slipped through the barrier between reality and this subspace pocket created as a result of the Death God's seal. Her inner reflection carried with it the common orange and black jacket and pants that she often donned during the day, tight enough that they could be worn for fighting, but loose and baggy enough to hide the more attractive parts of her developing body. Sometimes she would be donning orange pajamas, instead, but it was usually her common jacket and pants that she wore.<p>

"Kyu-kun," She whispered, a small smile on her face. Being a raging chakra of mass for the most part, and very rarely taking a human form, I had little idea of how human 'beauty' worked. Even then, I could tell Naru was extremely pretty, with dazzling long blonde hair, and large bright blue eyes.

I hated it when she whispered like that, though. She was acting all meek and submissive already, and that was all just bait, to lure me in and make my libido act up and make my addiction to sex overload my addiction for bloodlust. That was how she succeeded in making the agreement with me, after all: whenever I took human shape, it brought with it a number of odd feelings. Primary among those feelings were the aggressive need to dominate and a strong lust, both which easily overwhelmed my desire to destroy.

And she was _good_ at doing that meek, submissive thing, and I loved being in control. Grabbing her jacket, I pulled her forward to me, causing her to stumble a bit, until she was in close contact with my own body. I towered over her by over a head and a half, forcing her to look up to meet me in the eyes. My hands moved to behind her head, pressing her to me as I locked lips with her.

Naru had really soft lips. Perhaps it was just the lack of pleasant sensations for so long, but they were nice enough that we held the kiss for over a minute. During that time, her eyes fluttered before closing, and her body sagged slightly, as she gave her being over into the kiss. The only reason we even broke the kiss off early was so she could pull away and grab herself a couple gasps of air.

"Ah," She muttered as she took one last deep breath of air, before looking back up at me, mirth in her blue eyes. "You really missed me, didn't you, Kyu-kun?" She said this as she threaded her fingers through my short red hair, an activity she seemed to enjoy when she had the chance. The slight shiver that went down my spine at the feeling of her fingers barred me from making any serious attempt at stopping her.

"You and your body both," I said lecherously. "You have the real world, I have only myself to entertain myself with during the daytime. Now, why don't you hurry up and abandon those annoying constraining fabrics of yours."

Naru blew me a raspberry before slowly, sensuously, removing her clothing. The first article to go was her coat. She threw it at me, perhaps intending me to catch it, only for me to summon up a ball of fire that burned the jacket in mid-air. There was no way I was allowing her to conceal her budding bosom again tonight, and destroying the jacket was the perfect way to do that.

She pouted briefly, crossing her arms. I didn't care, leering at her and the salacious breasts that had been freed from part of their confinement. With a sigh, she gave up the delay, taking off her sandals, and then her pants. The sandals were thrown off to the side somewhere, but I burned the pants just as permanently as I had the jacket (they would reappear the next night, but for tonight, she wouldn't have them to put back on).

"And so," Naru asked, posing for me, "How do I look?"

"Tantalizing, like a piece of meat I'd love to devour," I responded lecherously. The tight shirt and lingerie she still wore didn't detract from her presence: nay, she still looked powerful, the undergarments showing off her slender, lithe body. But take away the remaining items, and she changed totally...

Naru giggled, a slight blush forming on her cheeks. "Aww, you always know what to say to make me happy, don't you Kyu-kun?"

The lone red-furred tail I currently had out started wagging uncontrollably. Treacherous tail. It was time for me to start taking control. Moving forward, I responded, "And you know what would make me happy, don't you, Naru-chan?"

She tried to play coy as I moved in close again. "Why, what would make you happy, Kyu-kun?"

"If you would just lose the rest of your clothing," I said, as I finally was up close to her again. She stood still, letting me do as I willed, as I grabbed the tight black shirt around her body, and tore it in half down the middle. As it fell apart, she only had one last piece of garment covering her breasts, a nice fiery red bra that matched her lingerie.

The bra went away as well, as I unhooked the clasp that held it up from the back, finally freeing her chest. Naru was obviously aroused, if the hard nubs that were her nipples were any indication. Her lingerie was the better signal of her lust, however, as they were close to being soaked when I tore them off. Already a musky odor was permeating the air.

I wouldn't let that pass by, as I put my hand down to her crotch again, and slowly started stroking. She moaned softly as her vagina started unclenching, allowing me to penetrate her depths with a few of my fingers.

"You missed me too, didn't you?" I asked. I imagined my eyes were gleaming with mischief.

"Yes, I did, Kyuubi-sama," She said, finally switching into full devotion mode, letting out a sigh of pleasure as I started moving in and out of her wet cavern with my fingers in a slow, rhythmic pattern.

She tried to move in concert with my fingers, but I would stop when she did. The only way she was allowed her orgasm was when I let her, and I wasn't going to let her speed it up. After she stopped, I resumed my progress, aided by my slick fingers and her vaginal walls becoming lubricated.

It didn't take long for her to come, gushing over my fingers. It was rather cute looking at her face throughout the whole thing. Her lips became tiny as she moaned louder and louder, her cheeks became flustered, and a look of contentment took over her face after her orgasm finally came. I even found her tongue cute, something I reaffirmed to myself as I brought my cum-covered fingers up to her mouth, with an unspoken order to lick them clean. The way she lapped at my fingers, cleaning her own mess off like she was a dog, was far too adorable.

With my hand licked clean, Naru kneeled down, her head level to my groin, as she looked back up again at me with adoration in her eyes. "Kyuubi-sama," she intoned in devotion.

I snapped out of my little reverie. Yes, yes. This was the part I loved every night, this ritual we always did. Focusing, I summoned up a metal collar, an action that was able to be done in this 'mindscape' of Naru's that acted as my prison. On the front side of the collar, with a small D-ring on the bottom to attach a leash or chain to, the words 'Kyuubi's Pet' were engraved. The silver of the collar gleamed in the room's lighting.

Naru was more than ready, as she stuck her head up, baring her neck out for me to collar. Such actions like that were why I loved her so.

Slowly, I put the collar around Naru's neck, with an open side on the back to put it around. Next, using my massive strength, I squeezed the metal collar tight, until the two open ends touched each other. That was the part I loved about this nightly ritual; there was no key or clasp to undo the collar. Pure strength was used to keep the collar on her neck, in a manner such that she couldn't take it off herself (well, she could – this was her mind, after all. But that would be cheating). The total control that I had over her washed over me in a single, large rush of adrenaline, as I got high off the dominating position I was in. Perhaps this was what she had expected when she struck her deal with me and then got all meek and submissive once we started these nightly routines, hoping to make me addicted to the sex and domination more than I was to my bloodlust. I couldn't say I minded her tricking me.

But enough of that, I had a sweet little vixen to tame. Turning my attention to the kneeling Naru again, I grabbed her arms, and brought them behind her back, making sure that they were bent in a manner such that her lovely breasts were pushed out, making them look bigger, and definitely exposing them more. She would be staying that way for a while, as I bound her arms together and behind her back with a healthy amount of rope that also came out of hammerspace, while leaving her hands free.

So, she was nude, with a collar on, and her arms tied up. Meanwhile, I was clothed and had freedom to move around. Oh, what a sexy situation we were in. There was no way I wasn't milking this for what it was worth.

Skipping any preamble, Naru did what she always did, as she pulled my pants down with her teeth. I tossed them aside along with my shirt once she had pulled them down, leaving me only in my own underwear. That, too, she grabbed with her teeth, pulling them down, exposing my majesty to the world.

There was little need for her to perform anything beforehand, as I was already hard, my shaft up and at attention. Moving forward slightly on her knees, Naru enveloped the tip of my cock with her mouth, beginning the blowjob.

She did a good job, as she closed her lips tight around the head, and started sucking in a small amount of air to use as suction. After a few teasing seconds, I felt her damp tongue touch down on my penis, before finally she began to lick it. At first, it was a few up and down experimental licks, but then she began to swirl it in a clockwise motion around the circumference of my cock head.

I was rather impatient tonight, I'll admit. That's why I didn't let her dictate it at her own pace. Instead, again grabbing her head, I pushed my penis further into her mouth, slowly so as to not make her gag on my length, until I had my full length inside of her. It paid immediate dividend, as her tongue swirled around the skin of my cock, occasionally darting outside her mouth to touch at my balls.

"Oh, yes, yes, you sure have a wonderful mouth, Naru-chan," I moaned out loud. "It's a good thing nobody else got to you first, I'd have to tear them limb from limb if they did."

Of course, I was forbidden from doing that now. She really _did_ have me around her little finger, and all it cost her was her sexual submission every night. What a tradeoff.

It wasn't long for me to feel my body act up, and I could feel the contraction and expansion of muscles in my lower body. That's just a fancy way of me saying that I had a strong orgasm, as I shot out large goblets of semen into her mouth, with several spurts spaced a few seconds apart. The first few spurts she swallowed automatically, what with me deepthroating her. The last few landed on her tongue and sides of her mouth as I had withdrawn partially by then, leaving only the front part of my penis in her mouth.

I waited for her to dutifully clean up, her tongue lapping up the last of my seed dribbling from my head. I could've made her give me a second blowjob, but I was good at the moment. Besides, the best part of the night was yet to come.

Once she was done, I pulled out completely. With a snap of my fingers, a throne appeared for me to sit down on. Lifting Naru off the floor and pulling her onto my lap, I forced an iron chain with crosslinks to appear, with one end hooking to one of the bars of that infernal cage. The other end I hooked to the D-ring under her collar. Satisfied that I had her range of movement restricted, I untied her arms, allowing her to at least shift her body now.

Being the minxy little vixen Naru was, she shifted around alright. In fact, she wouldn't stop moving until she managed to line up her love canal with my hard staff, and slowly descended on my length, until her pussy was full and she was locked hip to hip with me.

"Sexy girl, aren't you?" I praised her as I nibbled her ear. She shied away, a blush forming on her cheek. "What's the matter, Naru-chan, don't like my attention?"

"Ah, that's not it! Kyuubi-sama," She quickly added, before leaning back in closer, curling up against my chest. Having my erected member in her moist cavern, and her smooth skin and silky blonde hair up against my body...yeah, that felt great.

"So tell me, what happened with you today?" I lightly asked, quickly licking her whiskers. Naru shivered at the touch of my tongue on her sensitive erogenous whisker marks, before launching into a one-sided conversation about what had occurred in the outside world during the day. I never really had much to contribute, being in a cage all day long, day after day as I was, so it was entertaining to hear about things from her human perspective. I didn't pay too much attention when she babbled on about her friends, outside of what I could use for emotional blackmail, though. Most importantly, it helped endear her to me. I didn't really are about her life that much, but it helped keep our odd relationship smooth.

I let her go on for a while, taking notes here and there. After a while, I could tell she was running out of things to say, by the fatique in her voice. I could have interrupted her right there and just gotten on with a session of sex, but that was too direct. Instead, I slowly let my one current tail stiffly rise up. It split into three tails, which then all split into three more tails, giving me all nine tails out in the open. Slowly, my tails came out in front of me, and started to brush up against Naru's skin, the silky texture against her skin causing her to shiver again at the soft sensation. Brushing up against her feet, hands, arms, legs, and torso, it was rather easy to excite her again.

Once she had caught onto what I was doing, I decided to finish my little game. I stood up from my throne, holding her up by her legs and arms using my own arms and tails. A quick thought process later, the throne was gone, leaving a rather barren room.

I started off with a quick peck on Naru's cheek, leaving a small strand of saliva, before huskily whispering into her ear, "So, Naru-chan, how much do you want this today?" This, of course, being our session of sex.

She moaned as I jostled my hard staff around in her body, rubbing up against her wet walls. When she spoke, it came out sensuously, with lust underlying her tone, "Badly, Kyuubi-sama. I want you to own me, fill me up with your essence."

Damn, she sure knew how to get me turned on. I growled in reply, "Then own you I will!" Manoeuvring my left arm around so that the chain hooked to Naru's collar looped between her breasts and under her leg, I moved my pelvis down a few inches and angled slightly, before thrusting my member back up hard into her vagina.

The light eep she let out was glorious. I enjoyed being the one to make her feel how she was feeling right now. No other person was allowed to touch her in this way. Only I could. Removing myself from her depths again, I thrusted back into her again, ignoring the sound and sensation of smacking skin against skin, focusing instead on joining ourselves up again.

I quickly began to speed up the pace of my thrusts. By this time, Naru had turned her head around, grabbing onto the back of my head for extra support. While I continued to generate heat and friction inside her body, bringing her arousal up to greater heights, I gave her whiskers another long lick.

She had her second orgasm of the night right there.

"Tsk tsk," I said, baring my sharp canines. "Orgasming before me, that's rather naughty of you, isn't it, Naru-chan?"

She didn't seem too concerned. In fact, she was operating mostly on autopilot, trying to milk out as much pleasure as she could from the whole set-up. Through glazed eyes, she spoke, "Forgive me, Kyuubi-sama."

Well, it wasn't as if I had tried to synchronise our orgasms, anyways. Using my tails to support the right side of her body, I brought my right hand up and squeezed her breast, twisting her nipple between two of my fingers. "You're forgiven, pet. Just make sure that you make me orgasm soon."

Naru took that advice with vigour, as she started to run her hands through my hair, scratching my head. Oh yes, that definitely felt so good! I could even put aside the demeaning manner in which she began to pet my fox ears, as they began to droop in response to the moment.

Feeling my cock beginning to twitch and react, I continued to speed up ramming in and out of her tight hole. In fact, her vagina began to cooperate, as her tight walls started to clench onto my length. With a final groan, I let out several more spurts of semen into her body, her vagina trying to milk me for every last drop of my seed.

And that was it. We could've gone like this for several more hours, rutting like deer, but this seemed to be a good spot to stop for the night. Snapping my fingers, the chamber we were in transformed into a nice, cozy bedroom area, complete with a bed. I was still joined hip to hip with Naru; I may not have been an actual fox, only taken on the form of one as a chakra beast, but damn if I wasn't going to take on some of its attributes. On my penis, I had the same 'knot' that all foxes and dogs held, locking the two of us together for some time. Naru wouldn't be able to extract herself off of me for some time.

Laying down on the bed, Naru turned her head to look me in the eyes, blue eyes meeting red. She looked like she was going to say something. I shushed her with a finger to her lips, before giving her another deep kiss like the one we had had at the beginning of the night. Damn, she was just so beautiful. I still couldn't figure out whether she had outwitted me in the deal or not, or if I had indeed gotten something better than what I had traded out.

At last, I was satiated. So was Naru, if the way she was crawling into my chest was any indication. It didn't take long for her to curl up into my body, nuzzling up against my head. It wasn't like she would be able to get away on my during the night, either. I held much of the power of manipulating things in this mindscape, and so the knot at the base of my penis would always stay inflated during the night, ensuring we stayed joined hip to hip for as long as I felt, instead of losing its swell within the hour.

Summoning back a small version of the chain I had attached to Naru's collar earlier, I attached one end to her collar again, and the other end to a bracelet around my wrist. Nothing like further ensuring that she would stay close to my body. I knew she had a free day tomorrow from her one-sided chatter earlier, there was no way she was leaving for her own training until I was done with her in the morning after.

* * *

><p><strong>And, break! What did you think? I thought there were too many NaruFemKyuubi so I decided to reverse the pairing on the gender XD. Plus I was inspired by a picture I saw that was drawn by somebody with the handle ilolamai that had this pairing (the exact scene is written in this lemon). One of the comments on the picture was the following three lines, which inspired the whole background for the lemon (ie. Why male!Kyuubi is fucking Naru instead of trying to get out)<strong>

**Naruko "give me chakra without the drawbacks pls"**

**Kyuubi "only if you have sex with me while wearing a leash and collar"**

**Naruko "ok"**

**Leave a review, if you would please! Some of the other ideas I've been thinking about are femNaru x femHaku, femNaru x maleHaku, femNaru x clone!Naruto, and maybe more femNaru x maleKyuubi, probably from a third person perspective. So if I get any feedback clamouring particularly for one pairing I might do that!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tonight I had been feeling rather out of sorts. Odd, that. I didn't think it was possible for me to feel general apathy, but that was what I could best describe it as.

I didn't even bother trying to have sex that night, that was how out of it I was. Instead, I laid in the makeshift bed I had summoned up once Naru had arrived, forcibly stripped her, collared her (no matter how apathetic I was, I would never fail to do that!), and then we cuddled. There was something peaceful to having a nice, warm body (one that only a couple of decades ago I would have devoured given its status as 'a sack of flesh') snuggling into my chest, though. The contentment was outweighing the apathy.

I looked over at my blonde-haired submissive. It had been several months since that rat bastard Uchiha Madara had finally been killed, by this meek minx of all girls. Well, she had made extensive use of my chakra during the fight, so it was to be expected. It was probably infuriating for that old relic to inflict an injury on his by far younger opponent, only for her to recover totally within seconds. No way I was letting him kill my little one off!

"So, pet," I growled at Naru, grabbing her body and pulling her tight towards mine, my possessiveness fairly obvious, "How was your day today? That big-breasted leader of yours ready to turn over her title to you yet?"

"Aw, Kyu-kun, don't be mean," Naru pouted as she turned her head around to look me in the eyes. There was a mythical quality to her pout that made me almost want to stop being 'mean', but where was the fun in that? "Baa-chan's doing as best she can, besides, I don't want the title now, not while there's all that paperwork to sort through finalizing the peace process between the countries."

Ah yes, the 'paperwork', that alleged monstrosity that could cow humans more than anything else. Pah! All I needed to know was that it would take away from Naru's free time, and cut into her sleeping time, which therefore would cut into the time we shared. That wouldn't do, not at all!

I brought one hand up, and began to stroke her whiskers. What little tenseness had been built up in her frame vanished, as she melted into the strong grip of my other hand, and began to purr. It wasn't strict purring, but it was purring nonetheless. Was I like this whenever she scratched my head and petted my ears and tail?

Bah, there was little use in thinking about that. For now, I enjoyed the scene as we continued to cuddle, stroking her whiskers, and her nice, silky blonde hair.

* * *

><p>The next day though, my libido was back, and with a passion. Naru discovered this rather easily, given the set-up I had planned for her then.<p>

"One," I intoned, bringing my palm down, creating a loud SMACK sound as I struck her buttcheek. "Two," This time it was her other cheek that suffered the spanking.

"Three," SMACK. Summoning up a couch, I had enticed her to remove her clothes, and then I had sprawled her out over my lap, leaving her ass poking up in the air for me to spank to my heart's content., with my holding down part of her body to keep her from moving much. "Four," SMACK. There was something to be said about the eroticism of the moment, that was for sure. The light squeals and squeaks she would give off after every smack was music to my inner sadist.

By the time I got though my internal retrospective, I looked down, and was satisfied to see that my blonde pet's ass was turning a nice red. My hand had stung after the first few hits, but was already beginning to numb slightly, the nerve receptors dulling the light pain. I could only imagine how Naru was getting through it, being the submissive masochist that she was.

Moving my hand down from Naru's ass, I felt around for her cunt. My hand came away glistening and wet. Smirking, I brought my fingers up in front of Naru's face, making sure to part the blonde hair that had fallen over the front of her faice. "You're getting off on this, aren't you?" I teased her, as I prodded her lips. Knowing what was expected of her, she started licking away at my fingers, using her tongue to extract all the vaginal fluid that her body had secreted as she had gotten sexually aroused.

"H-hai, Kyuubi-sama," Naru moaned in response as she licked away, going with the flow of the moment. So definitely hot, the way her tongue lapped out to flick off drips of cum.

More importantly, she was all lubed up now, more than ready for the taking, but that didn't mean we had to get straight into the act. Bringing my head down, I started nibbling at her ear, and started to whisper sultrily in her ear a few choice phrases that I knew would get her worked up. At the same time, my hand snaked down to her front, and I started kneading her breast.

Foreplay was fun, that was something I had learned well. Uzumaki Naru had made a deal with me some time ago, offering me her body in these nightly get-togethers in return for me giving her occasional use of my chakra and not attempting to break free of the seal that contained me. I think she knew full well just how addictive these sessions were for me, and so it was no wonder that she did little more than mewl in lighthearted protest as I told her how naughty she was, and just how intense I planned our activities to be tonight.

Fitting her breast into my hand, I groped it for a few seconds, moulding it with my palm and the joints of my fingers. With a single great motion, I flipped Naru over onto her side, facing me, getting a surprised body reaction in return. My palm retreated from her breast, as my fingers continued tracing around her tanned skin, occasionally flicking the pert areola, being enough of a tease to avoid the nipple itself.

Looking to her face, I was pleasantly surprised to see a crimson streak across her face, part-blush, part tear-streaked from the spanking I had just given her earlier. Even better, she had her lovely ocean-blue eyes closed, which would make the next part even easier.

Lowering my head down to her breast, I licked her nipple.

The resulting squeal was music to my ears, as her eyes bulged open and Naru practically had a full body spasm. "Ky-Kyuubi-sama, wh-what are you doing?" She squeaked, blonde hair flying over the place. Demure she may have been, but she was still bold. I had certainly surprised her –this wasn't something I had done before, and it was new to her.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I growled at her, a smirk plastered across my face, "I'm licking your nipple, that's what." Naru looked cute, even with the mortified expression she had, as I brought my head down again and gave her nipple another long, sloppy lick. There wasn't really that much taste to her nipple, but I was doing the licking more for the sheer eroticism of the moment than for any taste.

More importantly, after giving her other nipple another lick, they were both wet and slick, her supple breasts far easier to grope. Pulling her body up towards me and putting her in a sitting position, I buried my face in between her cleave, eliciting another delightful eep from Naru, before she calmed down and let me have my way with her. What a delicious way it was, as I nuzzled up between her neck, while my fingers were busy at work on both her nipples, squeezing the hard nubs.

"Oh...ah...Kyuubi-kun," Naru moaned in delight, and she started petting my fox ears. Under normal circumstances I would have been indignant at such an action, but as it was now I didn't really care. I was far too deep in the heat of sexual frenzy to really balk at Naru performing such a wondrously sensual action.

A few minutes later, however, I was done with the foreplay. Grabbing Naru by the collar, catching her by surprise, with a snap of my fingers the couch I had spanked her on had shifted into a bed. I threw her onto the mattress, and turned her around roughly. There were times I was gentle with her, and then there were times my former penchant for bloodlust and destruction came through in aggressive, rough lovemaking. This was one of those latter times.

With her body facing away from me, lying down on the red sheets, I grabbed her feet, and lifted them up, bringing her legs and ass up with her (in front of me, Naru clawed for the sheets, trying to balance herself). Hoisting her legs over my shoulder, I had my hands free to roam around again.

Looking forward, her pussy was exposed for me to look at, slick with Naru's feminine juices. I couldn't really understand my mesmerisation with it. I was technically genderless, being a raging ball of chakra, and had only chosen to taken on the male form when I had gained sentience and curiosity enough to wander the world and take it in as a human. So to have gotten caught up in all this sexual activity was still so very confusing.

Shrugging those thoughts off, I put my fingers forward, and spread her fleshy petals apart, exposing her pink innards. Taking a whiff in of the scent Naru was giving off, I basked in her aroma.

Of course, I wouldn't lick it. Maybe in the future if I ever felt like sexually experimenting with that. But not now. Maybe it was selfish of me, considering how little effort I really had to put into my side of the deal compared to what Naru gave on her side, but licking her pussy felt like I would be putting myself into a subservient role, and that wouldn't do.

Crawling onto my knees, I willed the clothing I had worn for some time to disappear, freeing my glory from its confines. With my manhood rigid, I pounced on Naru's body. With foreplay over, my sexual appetite was at its peak, and I wanted to be satisfied.

Grabbing Naru's thighs, I was pleased to hear her moan "Oh, ah, Kyuubi-kun!" out loud, even before I had penetrated her. No matter, I would be making her scream my name for some time. Moving forward, I guided my penis into her, plunging my length into her slick depths. There was little resistance in moving forward, but Naru's pussy started clenching down on me as soon as I had filled her up.

Leaning forward for a second, I hissed at Naru, "Do you like me being inside of you, Naru-chan?"

In between a couple of her moans, she nodded in the affirmative. "H-hai, Kyuubi-sama. You make me feel so full in-inside!"

"Such slutty talk, you're such a naughty girl, Naru-chan," I praised her, as I began to pull out, loving the feel of the blonde girl's contracting vagina muscles on my cock as I did, lubing up my skin. Once I was nearly out, leaving only the head of my manhood inside her warm caverns, I slammed back into her, the smacking of skin white noise to my ears. She was probably feeling a bit of sting though, considering my spanking her earlier. Oh well, wasn't something that really worried me.

Looking to the side, I could see that her knuckles, previously white from gripping the bedsheets taut, had regained some color. I silently praised myself – I was just that good, that I could make her calm down after a single quick thrust.

Inflated ego? What inflated ego?

I didn't give Naru a chance to adjust to the pace of my thrusts, as I quickly pulled out and then thrust in again, and then again and again. The motion was quick and to the point, as I plowed her love canal with my meaty girth, intent on asserting my dominance over one Uzumaki Naru. After the first few seconds, the knot on my penis began to swell up, preventing me from being able to fully pull out. Good, it helped me show that I owned her, Naru wouldn't even be able to get away from me now if for some reason she tried to run away.

The knot made my thrusts a lot tighter into her pussy, generating friction fast. By this time, however, Naru had finally gotten in tempo with my ferocious lovemaking, and was bouncing her hips back at me as I moved forward deep into her body, filling her up, bloating her. By this time we had both picked up speed, moving at a frenzied pace, muscles contracting and expanding as we could both feel that incoming orgasm.

"Synchronize with me," I growled at Naru in between the smacks of skin being generated. Naru gave no verbal cue that she had heard me, but I knew she had. Synchronizing our orgasms was one of our games that we sometimes played, but the key was that we both tried to hold off on orgasming for as long as possible. When one of us 'lost', the other would know, and would let go of his or her orgasm. We both got some extremely powerful orgasms from holding out.

It goes without saying that I won most of the time. Inflated ego? What inflated ego?

I felt the itch of an impending orgasm building up from the inside of my crotch, going upwards to where the intestines were (why humans often called this their stomach area, I have no idea), where the feeling turned into a coil of fire, tightening up with every second, threatening to snap open all at once with the floodgates open.

But I wouldn't lose. I had pride as the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and it would be beneath me to lose a game like this to my little sub!

Growling, I sustained my pace, but started moving my hands up from Naru's hips, stroking long swathes of her skin. I could vaguely see sweat dripping down the side of her face, an indication of how hard we were rutting. I'm sure she was having the same problem I was, but she would be forced to give in before I was.

And then I felt it. Having had more than enough sex with Naru, I could tell when she was about to orgasm, and the way her vagina suddenly clenched up hard was the big indicator. Waiting a few seconds to confirm it, which tested positive, I finally let myself go. We came together, a big, sweaty mess with large amounts of adrenaline running through our bodies, Naru squirting cum over my cock, me spurting several large strands of semen down her vagina.

The two of us were still locked together thanks to the erectile tissue on my penis, but that didn't mean I couldn't afford any flexibility to our movements. Grabbing Naru by the waist, I pulled her backwards with me as I laid down on the bed, with her body draped over mine, long blonde hair falling down the side of my torso.

"Did you enjoy that, little one?" I asked as I nibbled her ear, smirking as I saw said affected ear twitch in response to my wetting it. "Perhaps we should go at it again in a few minutes."

"Huaaah, maybe, Kyuubi-kun," Naru said as my hands moved up and down the front side of her body, from neck down to pussy, stroking the smooth, fine skin that her body had to offer, loving the tactile sensation it offered my fingers.

I frowned. "What's wrong?" I asked.

The Uzumaki female tensed in my arms for a second, before she relaxed again. "K-Kyuubi?" She asked hesitantly, and I realised this time she had not attached an honorific to my name.

"What is it?" I asked, gently trying to coax her into saying whatever was on her mind. I wasn't really the best sounding board, I'll admit, considering I hadn't really had contact with anybody except for three females in nearly a century, but Naru was mine, and I wouldn't let something eat her from the inside out.

Naru started to speak, then paused for a second, before shyly starting again. "Ky-Kyu-kun...how would you like to be...free again?"

I froze, my hands stopping their motion, before falling to lie down on her stomach. Technically, I didn't think I would be free for until Naru died. Even had I not agreed to our trade deal, I still doubted my ability to break free of the new prison Naru had crafted, she who was descendent of the Rikudou Sennin, and has awakened new powers when we had battled on the turtle island.

But there was a catch, I knew it. Narrowing my eyes, I queried her, lightly, softly, "How would you do it without killing you?"

Naru brightened up slightly, launching into her explanation. "It wouldn't totally free you. Most of the power would stay within the seal, but it would give you a permanent body of sorts." She was practically beaming as she babbled on.

I narrowed my eyes, "And are you sure it would work without blowing up in your face and killing us both?" I had only a rudimentary knowledge of seals, but I knew toying around with the one that held me was not a smart idea unless one knew what he or she was doing.

Her breath caught in response, before her eyes changed. Where once I was looking at an endless blue ocean, I was now looking at solid ice. "I don't know whether I can do it yet or not," She admitted, "But I know it can be done, just not if I can do it myself."

I didn't really know what to say then and there, but I tried my best. Wrapping my arms around her chest tightly, I licked her whiskers for a few seconds, before looking eye-to-eye at her again. "Well, Naru-chan, please try your best. I – you've surprised me. I knew you were studying sealing, I just didn't know you were so far ahead."

Naru flashed me a dazzling smile, her eyes bright blue again, before she kissed me. It was a surprising kiss, but I didn't really resist it, as we mashed our tongues together. As we parted, she turned around, facing upwards, obviously intent on sleeping.

With the lights going off in this extra-dimensional world that I lived in, I found myself thinking. Why would Naru do such a thing, exactly? She didn't really have anything to gain, considering that she could keep me in her head/the seal until she died. Perhaps all these nights together had convinced her that I could be 'let loose' without causing trouble in the real world.

I wasn't even sure if I had it in me to destroy anymore. But more importantly, I was beginning to explore the possibility that I was actually in love with my jailor, Uzumaki Naru. I wasn't sure if the idea scared me or if I wanted it to be true.

* * *

><p><strong>I originally wasn't going to do a follow-up to the first chapter, but I ended up doing it anyways o_O. Sorry if the writing seems a bit weak, I did bits here and there for about a week before slamming most of it out in one evening. I'll write a third chapter to finish this off, but after I do something else first.<strong>

**Next story will probably be a Naruko x cloneNaruto story once I can brainstorm up a background plot , though I might end up taking one reviewer's idea and doing a Naruko – Yugito – maleKyuubi - maleNibi orgy mashup XD. I have a poll up in my profile so vote if you want**


End file.
